


И треснул лед

by Djei_Dark



Category: Seven Knights (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: В самой игре не показали как Джейв уговорил Спайка :)
Relationships: Spike/Jave
Kudos: 1





	И треснул лед

— Но!..  
— Эван, иди! — прервал Джейв. — Мы со Спайком во многом похожи. Думаю, мы найдем с ним общий язык, — тихо сказал он Эвану, и тот, пусть и нехотя, но все же вышел, оставив двух молодых мужчин одних в ледяном зале. Ветер, дувший с ледяных земель, пробирал до костей, а Спайк холодно смотрел на визитера. Вдруг небольшой дракон стремительно перебрался с плеча своего хозяина на плечо Спайка.  
— Привет, Ред, — ледяной владыка сделал паузу и поднял глаза на драконьего рыцаря. — Здравствуй, Джейв.  
Тот только рассеянно кивнул. Было так странно видеть того, кто выходил из себя с пол-оборота, таким флегматичным. Ред терся о щеку Спайка, но тот не обращал никакого внимания. Дракончик неожиданно обернулся, будто бы услышал какой-то звук в глубине замка, и, спрыгнув с плеча Спайка, отчего тот пошатнулся, убежал по направлению к звуку.  
«Что же с тобой стало, Спайк? Всем прекрасно известно, что Ледяные земли всегда отражают состояние своего правителя. Так что же творится с тобой?!».  
Ледяной правитель сокрушенно выдохнул и, резко развернувшись, направился куда-то. И Джейв, поспешно засеменив следом, только сейчас заметил, во что был одет Спайк: обычные холщовые штаны и рубашка, какие обычно надевали под доспехи. И ничего больше. Драконий страж даже не удивился босым ногам хозяина замка, ведь сам он чуть не поскользнуться на ледяном полу в своих сапогах. Он хмуро глядел в спину своему другу.  
«Вот и что я ему скажу? Хватит хандрить, идем спасать Асгар? Но похоже… ему и своих проблем хватает… Что же все-таки с ним случилось за этот месяц?».  
Они прошли в небольшую комнату, стрельчатые окна которой были наглухо занавешены тяжелыми шторами, хотя часть солнечного света все же просачивалась сквозь щели между плотной тканью, позволяя Джейву рассмотреть место, где они оказались. На полу перед небольшим камином лежала шкура не то саблезубого тигра, не то какого другого зверя, обитавшего в Ледяных землях. Присмотревшись, он отметил, что вся комната пребывала в разрухе. Та самая шкура была порвана в нескольких местах, обивка дивана, единственного целого предмета мебели, была разодрана в клочья, повсюду валялись обломки стульев и чего-то еще. Когда Спайк повернулся к нему, драконий рыцарь сглотнул — окрашенная алым рубаха на молодом мужчине была порвана по диагонали, и сквозь эту дыру виднелись кровавые подтеки.  
— Спайк, объяснись! Что произошло?! Где ты пропадал весь этот чертов месяц?! — переборов себя, все же заговорил Джейв. — И… — он закусил губу, но, спустя несколько мгновений, все же продолжил, — можем ли мы рассчитывать на тебя в битве с Деллонсом?  
— А разве непонятно, где я провел этот месяц? — Спайк обвел рукой комнату и с горькой усмешкой посмотрел на собеседника. — Вряд ли я смогу вам помочь в таком состоянии. Уходи, — он отошел к камину и устало облокотился о панель, ожидая, пока его собеседник уйдет. Но тот не торопился.  
— В каком состоянии, Спайк?! — Джейв подошел к ледяному владыке и, насильно развернув к себе, заглянул ему в глаза. — Что с тобой случилось?  
Спайк, закусив щеку, повернул голову вбок, чтобы только не встречаться взглядом. Глаза его метались из стороны в сторону, чему драконий страж удивился. Нет, он очень удивился. Ведь в последнюю их встречу Спайк явно показывал свое родство с ледяными духами и гигантами: высок, широк в плечах, взгляд холодный и яростный, но в первую очередь ясный ум. То, что Джейв видел перед собой сейчас, никак не могло быть Спайком. Даже после режима берсерка. Он напоминал загнанное животное. Тело, когда-то бывшее большим и внушающим страх, неожиданно уменьшилось и утратило свое величие, а глаза дико метались в поисках выхода.  
— Джейв, ты не поймешь… Никто не поймет, — Спайк отступил, но второй рыцарь сделал шаг к нему. — Оставь меня! — закричал он, и крик его еще какое-то время отдавался от ледяных стен замка.  
— Объясни мне. Быть может, я все же пойму, — после недолгого молчания настойчиво, но мягко попросил Джейв. Он вздохнул. — Рыцарям как никогда надо объединиться. Но мы же всегда были союзниками! Может, пора, наконец, стать друзьями?  
«Хотя бы ими», — Джейв сглотнул. Он всегда считал Спайка своей второй половиной в этом мире. Схожие судьбы, общая ненависть.  
Люди.  
Но кто знал, что именно сейчас их людские половинки пробудятся.  
«Эван мне объяснил, что я человек. И если бы я не спас людей тогда, когда они пришли ко мне в храм, позже на свет появилось бы множество детей, похожих на нас. Осталось объяснить это Спайку».  
Спайк закрыл лицо руками и застонал.  
— Ты не поймешь, Джейв…  
— Объясни мне, — мягко настаивал на своем драконий страж. Он хотел протянуть руки, но его остановил громкий голос Спайка, отразившийся эхом от стен.  
— Не трожь! Ты не видел своих родителей! Ты их не убивал!  
Рыцарь покрылся мурашками с головы до пят. Не только из-за того, что Спайк повысил на него голос, но и из-за того, что ходившие слухи все же оказались правдой.  
— Лания все-таки была твоей матерью? — на автомате тихо спросил Джейв и в досаде цокнул, когда Спайк нервно кивнул, не отнимая рук от лица. Он подошел вплотную и, мягко взяв короля за запястья, начал тихо говорить:  
— Ты прав. Не видел и не убивал… Но пока я шел с экспедицией Эвана, он рассказал мне, как однажды виделся с королевой. И в этот единственный раз она сказала ему, что теперь он встретится уже с ее приеемником. Она знала, что это были ее последние дни, и предпочла умереть от рук собственного сына, нежели от безумия. Спайк, ты не убил ее. Ты спас ее! Как и подобает сыну. И королю.  
Драконий страж силой развел руки Спайка, чтобы увидеть его лицо, прокушенную до крови губу и взгляд, в котором, наконец, начал проясняться разум. Джейв улыбнулся и хотел, было, что-то сказать, но Спайк вырвал свои руки из его и сурово на него посмотрел.  
— Какой я король? Я не могу даже мыслить нормально. В любой момент я могу войти в режим берсерка и уничтожить все королевство и подданных. И нечем тогда будет управлять, — Спайк остановился и снова закусил губу. — Почему Лания выбрала меня?  
— Скажем так, большинство твоих поданных ведет себя так же, — Джейв хмыкнул, вспомнив как их приветствовали на входе в королевство. — Твое королевство — это королевство сурового холода, где выживает сильнейший. Ты не думаешь, что Лания выбрала именно тебя потому, что ты наполовину человек? Твой осколок дает тебе силу разрушать, но ты не думал, что твоя человеческая половина способна создавать? Ты собрал огромную армию, соединил некогда разрозненные племена Ледяных земель, и они пошли за тобой! Потому что ты сильнейший в этих землях, и они понимают это. Твоя сила нужна Луди. Ты нужен мне.  
Спайка будто прошибло током, по всему его телу выступила испарина. Капельки пота сверкали в сумраке комнаты.  
— Когда ты стал таким, Джейв? — Спайк смотрел на него и не верил своим глазам, а драконий рыцарь почувствовал дуновение ледяных ветров и лишь грустно улыбнулся.  
— Похоже я тут надолго. Помоги лучше снять доспехи, — Джейв тряхнул фиолетовой копной волос и, отойдя, положил снятый шлем на кофейный столик без одной ножки.  
Когда все элементы доспехов Джейва оказались на полу, он остался в почти в таких же холщовых рубашке и штанах, что и Спайк. Драконий страж уселся на диван, опершись локтями в колени, и грустно взглянул в закрытое окно, за которым насколько хватало глаз простиралась снежная пустыня.  
— Да, я изменился. Многие изменились. Рейчел и Эйлин теперь работают сообща. Крис… сам увидишь, что с ним стало. Пожалуй, только Луди остался прежним, и только из-за его протеже люди меняются. Эван… в этом сынке генерала есть что-то такое, что заглушает осколок разрушения. Всю эту бессмысленную ярость и ненависть. Благодаря ему я пустил людей в свой храм. Ты даже не представляешь! Они до сих пор там! Просто потому, что я знаю — под охраной драконов будет безопаснее.  
Повисла тишина. Было слышно, как кто-то бродил по снегу вокруг замка, где-то в замке трещал бревнами камин.  
— Тогда почему так больно? — тихо спросил Спайк.  
— Что? — Джейв вскинул на него удивленный взгляд.  
Тот лишь сбросил с себя остатки рубашки, обнажая испещренное шрамами тело и открывая взору союзника глубокую свежую рану на груди. От руки самого Спайка. Пять продольных глубоких разрезов, в глубине которых кое-где виднелась кость. Джейв резко встал и, поколебавшись с мгновение, все же подошел к другу. Он не верил своим глазам, поэтому протянул руку, касаясь пальцами краев одной из ран. Ледяной король положил свою руку поверх руки Джейва.  
— Почему мне так больно, Джейв? — он склонил голову и закрыл глаза. Его лицо было изможденным, как у долго странствовавшего путника. — Каждый раз… Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что убил Ланию… свою мать! мое сердце болит. Ему больно биться, Джейв. Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что там за стенами замка находится суровая земля, где каждый день кто-то умирает, мне становится трудно дышать. Каждый раз, когда я думаю о тебе, о том, как ты изменился, я осознаю, до чего же я докатился, и мне хочется умереть…  
— Спайк, — Джейв не отрывал взгляда от ран. Грудь тирана почти не двигалась, и, казалось, что, если он вдохнет, раны снова откроются, несмотря на то, что их по-видимому пытались обработать. — Это обычные человеческие чувства. Они у меня тоже, к сожалению, есть.  
Спайк сжал руку Джейва и открыл глаза, но встретившись с обеспокоенным и полным жалости взглядом, он вновь отвел их.  
— Вряд ли у нас одни и те же чувства, — ледяной владыка схватил парня за грудки рубашки и вгляделся в золотистые глаза, ожидая увидеть в них насмешку или жалость, но встретил только холодное спокойствие и какую-то долю горечи. Он яростно рыкнул и, резко вздернув Джейва, на удивление бережно коснулся губами его губ. Тот вздрогнул, не веря в происходящее. Ледяной рыцарь хотел, было, отстраниться, но Джейв схватил его голову, не давая отойти или одуматься, и глубоко поцеловал. Помимо железного привкуса поцелуя он, казалось, ощутил, как где-то совсем рядом треснул лед.

***

Столп пыли взвился в воздух, когда двое мужчин упали на кровать. Спайк покрывал поцелуями шею Джейва, а тот смеялся, зарываясь пальцами в волосы тирана.  
— Ай, — Джейв вздрогнул. — Не кусайся! Мне не нравится!  
— О! Правда?  
Спайк нарочно прикусил своего внезапного любовника за загривок, на что тот чувственно застонал, полностью опровергая свои слова, и проделал красную дорожку следов вдоль позвоночника. Тиран был таким напористым, что Джейву все время казалось, что еще немного, и тот войдет в режим берсеркера. Однако, Спайк пребывал, может, в не совсем, но трезвом уме и светлой памяти. Близость тела Джейва опьяняла, и он всячески пресекал любые попытки сопротивления. Спайк недовольно зарычал, когда тот все же развернулся и настойчиво уперся руками в его грудь.  
— Ну, что еще? — фыркнул ледяной владыка.  
— Тебе не кажется несправедливым, что один ты полуголый? — драконий рыцарь хитро посмотрел на своего союзника из-под лиловой челки и скинул с себя рубашку, что не помешало Спайку снова подмять его под себя.  
— Если уж на то пошло, — Рыцарь льда сжал в своих руках задницу Джейва и начал грубо ласкать ее сквозь ткань штанов. — От этого тоже надо избавиться.  
Драконий страж выгнулся, и все его тело покрылось крупными мурашками удовольствия. Спайк дорожкой мокрых поцелуев начал спускаться к паху любовника, заодно стягивая с него штаны. Когда голова Спайка оказалась на уровне бедер Джейва, он поднял глаза и несколько мгновений с нескрываемым наслаждением наблюдал, как тот, весь раскрасневшийся, пытался прикрыть глаза рукой.  
— Какой ты милый, — прошептал Спайк ему на ухо, подтянувшись вверх, и тут же прикусил нежную кожу ушной раковины.  
— Почему ты стал таким разговорчивым именно сейчас?! — Джейв настолько сильно сжал жесткие волосы ледяного владыки, как будто хотел содрать с него скальп.  
Спайк хитро ухмыльнулся и, грубо лаская бока, заставил драконьего стража вновь дрожать под своими руками. Сладкий протяжный стон утонул в глубоком поцелуе, когда он спустил штаны, взял два разгоряченных члена в свою мозолистую грубую руку и начал их ласкать. Сознание, махнув на прощанье ручкой, покинуло Джейва, а Спайку безумно льстило то, что причиной этому был он сам. Он начал медленно вводить рукой вокруг членов, наблюдая за реакцией храмового стража, но постепенно и сам начал терять рассудок. И в голову закралась нехорошая мысль о том, что вот сейчас включится его ненавистный режим берсерка. Но, как только он задумался, Джейв взял над ним верх и заставил перевернуться на спину, пока тот не очнулся от своих мыслей. Страж, хитро ухмыльнувшись, положил чужие руки на свои бедра и слегка заелозил. Спайк удивленно изогнул бровь, резко и коротко выдохнув от нахлынувшей волны желания. Он крепко сжал ягодицы Джейва, когда тот резко, но настойчиво двинулся вперед, касаясь каменным разгоряченным членом и бедрами налитого кровью члена любовника. Потом он нагнулся и, слегка коснувшись губами, будто дразня, чужих губ, вновь отстранился, с упоением наблюдая за лицом Спайка. Тот уже приподнялся, явно рассчитывая на продолжение, но лишь вздохнул и недовольно посмотрел на парня снизу-вверх.  
— И как тебе вид? — Джейв аккуратно провел рукой по торсу Спайка, стараясь не побеспокоить раны, и усмехнулся. Спайк хотел ответить, что все было прекрасно и что он безумно наслаждался представившимся видом — в темноте бледная кожа стража выглядела просто волшебно, — но только судорожно вдохнул.  
— Хочу еще, — горячо прошептал Ледяной рыцарь и, приподнявшись, крепко прижал к себе Джейва. — Но я боюсь, что сделаю с тобой что-то…  
Глубокий поцелуй прервал его, и они снова окунулись в жгуче-сладкую страсть. Джейв укусил ледяного короля за губу, всем видом показывая, как сильно желал его. Еще один столп пыли взлетел в воздух, когда рыцари оказались в складках одеяла. В попытке отвлечь своего любовника от боли в анусе Спайк неустанно целовал и покусывал его шею, оставляя фиолетовые засосы на нежной коже, под стать волосам. Хотя Джейв, который в диком экстазе только сильнее сжимал в своих руках волосы ледяного владыки, сквозь стоны все равно болезненно скривился. Спайк продолжал аккуратно растягивать чувствительное колечко мышц, а его любовнику вовсе сорвало крышу от невероятного коктейля новых ощущений, которые он испытывал. Он, не моргая, следил за реакцией, за тем, как выгибалось сильное гибкое тело, и у него возникли смешанные чувства — с одной стороны хотелось наблюдать и дальше за столь завораживающим зрелищем, с другой — продолжить и увидеть еще больше.  
— Спайк!..  
Это был странный поцелуй — они почти не касались губами, только их языки переплелись, точно хотели поглотить друг друга. Спайк чувствовал солоноватый привкус пота. Он снова оказался сверху, и Джейв сжал его плечи, когда головка члена была приставлена к его заднему проходу. Ледяной рыцарь, схватив за лодыжки своего любовника, с силой вдавил его в кровать. Лишь одно движение, и Джейв начал жадно хватать ртом воздух, выгибаясь дугой. Спайк покрылся испариной и крепко схватил своего союзника уже за бедра, оставляя красные следы. Еще один толчок. Страж протяжно застонал, почти срываясь на крик.  
— Все хорошо? — Спайк забеспокоился и подался вперед, пытаясь разглядеть лицо Джейва.  
— Да… Да!  
Он коснулся опухших губ Спайка, и в этот момент тот начал двигаться. Один из рыцарей, сдерживая себя, пытался постепенно наращивать темп, впрочем, другой так яростно насаживался на член, что заставлял обоих терять голову от удовольствия. Ледяной король вдруг остановился и отстранился, заставляя Джейва приподняться на локтях и потянуться за добавкой. Спайк хищно ухмыльнулся и, слизнув пот с пушка над верхней губой, подхватил любовника под колени. Тот следил за его действиями мутными от наслаждения глазами. Потом Спайк резко подтянул парня к себе, отчего тот удивленно охнул, и начал резко выходить и выходить из него, вырывая из его глотки громкие пошлые стоны. В конце концов Джейв, не выдержав сладкой пытки, кончил на себя. Спайк остановился, все еще оставаясь в горячем теле храмовника. Тот тяжело дышал и отстраненно рассматривал свой живот.  
— Никогда не думал, что мне может быть так жарко, — ледяной владыка наклонился и поцеловал любовника, возвращая его из края наслаждения обратно на землю. — Не думал, что в этой комнате когда-нибудь будет так жарко…  
Джейв криво ухмыльнулся на эти слова и, потянувшись за очередным поцелуем, встретил неожиданное сопротивление. Спайк вытащил свой член и, грубо развернув драконьего рыцаря на живот, сильно, но не больно перехватил незащищенную шею так, чтобы тот все еще мог видеть его. Он несколько долгих мгновений смотрел на поставленного раком стража мутным, полным желания взглядом, а потом бесцеремонно вставил член обратно в его задницу. Он убрал руку с шеи, схватив обеими руками соблазнительные бедра, нагнулся к самому уху своего любовника и, прикусив его, начал рвано двигаться, заставляя Джейва содрогаться каждый раз, когда его член входил на полную длину. Храмовник глушил свои крики, кусая подушку, и старался не потерять сознание от болезненного удовольствия. Он прекрасно чувствовал каждый толчок, шершавые руки Спайка, которые скользили по потной коже, слышал его отрывистое дыхание в своем ухе. Мокрые от его спермы и пота простыни под ним неприятно липли к разгоряченной коже.  
Внезапно Спайк остановился и, тяжело дыша, уткнулся головой между лопаток Джейва. А тот, воспользовавшись моментом, решил отомстить и двинул бедрами навстречу, от чего ледяной рыцарь кончил.  
Спайк выдохнул, вытащив член и устраиваясь рядом, обнял любовника и мирно засопел. Храмовник только нежно поцеловал его в щеку и удобнее утроился рядом с этим огромным сильным телом.

***

— Луди!  
— Джейв! Спайк?!  
Луди пожал руку сначала одному рыцарю, а потом и второму, удостоившись сухого сдержанного кивка от Спайка на свой удивленный возглас. Их сразу же провели в палатку, где собрался военный совет во главе со Стражем Света. Ненадолго остановившись на том, что Джейву все-таки удалось заручиться поддержкой одного из самых нелюдимых рыцарей, они начали обсуждать стратегию нападения. Все уже начали расходиться, как…  
— Эй, Луди! Можешь выделить лекаря для Спайка? — Джейв смущенно почесал нос.  
— Да, разумеется! Так… Стоп! Зачем? — Луди, изогнув бровь, вопросительно посмотрел на Ледяного короля.  
— Ну, кхм… я получил рану.? — Спайк холодно посмотрел на него, но было похоже, что эту причину он придумал только что.  
— А. Ну, да. Конечно… Карин, позаботишься об этом? — Луди кивнул ей и, получив утвердительную улыбку в ответ, отпустил всех по своим делам.  
Когда все, наконец, вышли из палатки, Юри сразу же подбежала к Спайку и начала изучать его. Она не спасовала под его взглядом и даже вызвалась помочь с доспехами, но, оказавшись в палатке, Спайк сам скинул свою кирасу и начал стягивать рубашку под довольное хихиканье Юри и раздраженное шиканье Карин. Он повернулся к девушкам лицом, и Карин, увидев глубокие раны на груди, немного побледнела.  
— Как ты умудрился? — спросила она, хотя даже не надеялась услышать ответ на свой вопрос.  
— О-хо-хо! Меня вот больше интересует, как ты получил вот эти царапины, — Юри провела рукой по спине Спайка и положив свою голову ему на плечо, продолжила. — А ты, я смотрю, заядлый любовник, да?  
Карин хотела уже сказать ей что-то, но тут зашла Юи и сообщила, что Юри зовет Эван. Девушка снова хитро хихикнула и, прошептав Спайку что-то о том, что непременно стоит как-нибудь заглянуть к нему под покровом ночи, вышла из палатки. Карин вздохнула и сосредоточилась на лечении. Оставалось совсем немного, и уже через минуту на груди рыцаря не осталось и следа от прежних ран. Спайк, не веря своим глазам, провел рукой по тому месту, где совсем недавно была дыра размером с его кулак.  
— Спайк, — Карин замялась и покраснела, но все же продолжила, — мне же не стоит говорить ей, что эти царапины не такие уж и глубокие для женской руки?  
Повисло молчание. Спайк замер, не сводя с девушки ошарашенного взгляда, а потом хмыкнул и улыбнулся.  
— А ты молодец, — он похлопал ее по плечу. — Ты уже начинаешь мне нравится.


End file.
